Duro
Duro (also known as Duros) was the heavily polluted and depopulated homeworld of the Duros species. Located on the Corellian Trade Spine in the Core, the planet itself was mostly abandoned, mainly housing food processing plants. Most of the population lived in one of the twenty orbiting cities. Duro was also home to a large number of orbital shipyards. History Pre-Republic .]] Duro was surveyed by the Columi in 100,000 BBY, but the Columi were not impressed and passed it off as a primitive failure, little knowing that the inhabitants of the world, the Duros, would become a space-faring species in the years to come. Under the Infinite Empire, Duro was a slave world, and helped create the Star Forge 30,000 BBY. Following a plague that struck the Rakata, the Duros rebelled in 25,200 BBY. The Duros then formed a hereditary monarchy. It was based at Ranadaast, a city named after Queen Rana Mas Trehalt, which fell into disrepair and was infested by criminals when the monarchy fell into decline. The monarchy declined due to the rise of corruption, and control by a merchant council. Several years after the fall of the monarchy, Duro became a member world of the Herglic Trade Empire, the most powerful government in the Core Worlds region at the time. Old Republic Duros were interested in exploration and ventured off their homeworld to explore the galaxy at an early age. Hyperspace cannons linked Duro with Coruscant, Corellia, and other Core Worlds. Having reverse-engineered the hyperdrive independently of the Corellians, Duro entered a Golden Age as a Core Founder 25,053 BBY under Queen Rana Mas Trehalt at the formation of the Galactic Republic. The monarchy was eventually abolished in favor of a collection of ruling corporations. The Duros High House became the government/legislature, and the Chief Representative Officer became the planet's head of state. At the same time, the Herglic Trade Empire fell with the formation of the new galactic government. The Duros colonized Neimoidia during their earliest wave of expansion, though the Neimoidians were considered a separate culture by 15,000 BBY. The Duros discovered Sneeve in the Kymoodon Era, Adner in 5000 BBY, and Koboth (prior to 219 BBY). The following years the Duros abandoned the planet for space cities, and left food production and mining on the planet to automated systems; however overdevelopment caused mass extinctions and pollution on the worldThe Essential Atlas. 3962 BBY, the planet itself was laid to near-total waste during the Mandalorian Wars, when the Mandalorian invasion fleet advancing on the Colonies and Core regions destroyed much of the world using thousands of Basilisk war droids. Years of misery and rebuilding were ahead of the Duros people, merely the latest phase in the long series of Sith Wars. During the New Sith Wars, the Duros colony on Harpori was wiped out by Kaox Krul 1002 BBY. Rise of the Empire Circa 220 BBY, during Duro's Industrial Age, the mining city of Tayana reached its height. In 200 BBY, the Tiercam Dam was built. During the Clone Wars, the Confederacy of Independent Systems launched Operation Durge's Lance in 21 BBY, a coordinated and major campaign that led to the capture of Duro. During the battle, General Grievous ordered an orbital bombardment of the surface. This resulted in the pollutants from the numerous factories which covered Duro's surface to be released radioactively, and the surface being rendered the uninhabitable wasteland that it would remain until being Vongformed years later. The swift success of the campaign sent shockwaves throughout the Galactic Republic, and even neutral Corellia began to tighten its defenses. s attack Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Ken.]] Galactic Empire The Galactic Empire collected what was left of Duro's natural resources, and forced many Duros to move off the planet. In an attempt to stir up conflict between Duro and Corellia, the Empire declared Duro to be part of the Corellian sector. With the Trade Federation nationalized, the disgraced Neimoidians began to reintegrate themselves into mainstream Duros culture. At some point, Darth Vader's secret apprentice, Starkiller, was sent to Duro to dispose of a local despot who had grown too over-ambitious. While the precise details of the incident are unclear, All-Terrain Scout Transports were used against the darksider, earning his unending hatred of the walkers. The space city Pellezara station, located near the planet in the Duro system, served as a maintenance stop over for freighters en route to Duro.Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back In 1 BBY, the Rebels tried to free the planet but they were defeated at the Battle of Vnas. New Republic As of 5 ABY, the prisoner Triclops was being held on Duro, courtesy of Grand Moff Bertroff Hissa. Triclops escaped and saved his son Ken from Hissa. Although the New Republic managed to save Duros archaeologists from the Valley of Royalty, the Valley itself was flooded with toxic waste when the Tiercam Dam burst. The New Republic eventually liberated the planet, and put the system back in the Duro Sector. Ecosystem purification teams cleaned up the planet's atmosphere as best they could. 11 ABY, in Operation Shadow Hand, Duro was retaken by the Empire, but eventually freed. 13 ABY, CorDuro Shipping took control of the Pri-Andylan shipyards. 25 ABY, Jedi Tresina Lobi and Thrynni Vae discovered CorDuro Shipping's ties to the Peace Brigade, resulting in the Brigade murdering Thrynni. Yuuzhan Vong Empire 26 ABY, the New Republic attempted to make Duro habitable and settle refugees there, though their efforts were sabotaged by the Yuuzhan Vong agent Nom Anor. The Yuuzhan Vong conquered Duro and destroyed nineteen of its twenty floating cities. During their occupation, they managed to reverse centuries of pollution in just two years with their biotechnology. It was later raided by the New Republic, and again by the Galactic Alliance. Legacy era After the war's end, Duro returned to its lush forested past being restored by the Yuuzhan Vong terraforming. During the Second Galactic Civil War Sal Solo had planned to conquer it to gain access to its baradium and cortosis. After the Battle of Caamas and the end of the Sith–Imperial War, a Duros Admiral named Gar Stazi led the remnants of the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet against the newly established Galactic Empire. Duro itself was subjugated by the Empire and was subject to a pervasive Imperial presence. An Imperial Academy was established in the planet; in it the most talented Duros taught Imperial pilots and capital ship crewmen.Legacy Era Campaign Guide Fauna Eventually, due to millennia of pollution, the only remaining creature on Duro was the nonnative Fefze beetle, an aggressive mutation of the insectoid Fefze, a species recruited to work on Duro during the last decades of the Galactic Republic. Extinct creatures included the cannibal arachnids. When the Yuuzhan Vong arrived on Duro, they introduced many of their own creatures and creations onto the planet. Appearances *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition: Breaking News: Confederacy Storms Duro'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:3:21 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29'' * *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Death Star'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Recovery'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' *''The New Jedi Order: Traitor'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Ylesia'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' }} Notes and references Category:Core Founders Category:Corellian sector planets Category:Duro locations Category:Galactic Alliance-aligned planets Category:Galactic Empire planets Category:Infinite Empire planets Category:Mandalorian-aligned planets Category:New Republic-aligned planets Category:Planets aligned with the Fel Empire Category:Planets aligned with Krayt's Empire Category:Galactic Republic planets Category:Separatist-aligned planets Category:Terrestrial planets